


The Turbolift Ride

by LadyRussellSprouts



Series: A Very SW Kinktober [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Biting, Dirty Talk, Dominant Kylo Ren, Elevator Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Handcuffs, Kinktober, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Protective Kylo Ren, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Squirting, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRussellSprouts/pseuds/LadyRussellSprouts
Summary: The exchange on the way up to Snoke’s throne room that no one knew about.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey
Series: A Very SW Kinktober [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649365
Comments: 10
Kudos: 111





	The Turbolift Ride

"This isn’t necessary, ” Rey protested, flexing against the metal binders.

Kylo Ren glanced at her from the corner of his eyes but did not dignify her with a response. The entourage of stormtroopers they had acquired were following behind with careful, bated breath. It was in the way they shifted collectively, they were fearful and unsure of serving this unstable master. Their master didn’t move but his inner conflict bled into the space surrounding him. Rey waited, wanting a moment to speak with him alone. The turbolift descended with a muffled thump, the lift settled and the doors opened. Kylo dismissed the soldiers and gestured her forward. The relief on both sides was palpable as she followed the instruction. 

The doors closed locking the force bonded pair inside. 

In the next instant, Rey found herself pushed against the wall of the turbolift with a pair of hungry lips on her own. A wet tongue licking inside of her mouth, stimulating nerves she didn’t even know existed. His gloved hands forced her bound hands above them and something clicked, engaging a magnet in the metal manacles. 

“These are very necessary,” Kylo murmured, gravely.

Her body warmed at the realization that she was helpless. Her nipples immediately puckered in response, her core wetting in anticipation. She pushed her lips against his, suddenly just as hungry as he had been. Her wrists fought their bonds, wanting to roam over his broad chest and run through his thick dark locks. She wanted to feel him against her, inside her. And this time it wouldn’t be a connection through the force. It would be real. 

His hands were ravenous as they traveled over her body loosening the ties on her clothes. One breast pushed free of the confines and his mouth immediately devoured the nipple. She groaned as he suckled against the pale flesh, manipulating the erect tip with lips and tongue. The pleasure was a blaze flickering throughout her body. Her core clenched with each suction, releasing more liquid honey.

His hands never stopped, tugging and pulling until her pants fell away and one shoe flew to the other end of the lift. Free, she immediately wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him close. Her hips undulated wantonly against his dark robes staining the uniform with proof of how much she wanted him. He groaned against her nipple as her hips rubbed against his aching erection. Releasing the sharp suction on her breast, he gave one last reluctant lick before diving between her thighs. 

Rey yelped against the onslaught of his mouth. Manipulating the tender lips, licking at the mouth of her pussy, and sucking at the hidden nectar, he feasted on her. She whimpered, rubbing and kneading her hips against his mouth. 

“I’m going to make you ready for my cock,” he declared, finally licking at the throbbing nub. 

Her head fell back as he began to suck while her cunt clenched hungrily, wanting more. She couldn’t handle it. Force sex could not compare to the real thing. She cried out as he flicked his tongue against her clit before tugging the bundle of nerves with his lips. Juice spilled from her pussy as she came from his starving mouth. Kylo groaned at the flood of flavor, sucking more ravenously between her inner lips. She twitched and groaned uncomfortably when the pleasure became pain. Her clit burned, too sensitive from the rush of sensation. Using the manacles, she lifted herself away from the overstimulation. 

He growled in dismay as her hips bucked away from him. She yelled out in pain when his teeth bit into the sensitive skin of her inner thighs in punishment.

“You’ll stop cumming when I tell you to,” he demanded, licking at the teeth marks on her skin. 

She hissed as his mouth continued sucking at the tortured clit before licking at the weeping opening of her pussy. Fingers accompanied the onslaught, probing and looking for places that would make her cry out like the dirtiest pleasure slave. 

Eyes clenched, Rey tossed her head to the side as the discomfort gave way to a new wave of pleasure. Her breaths turned harsh as he continued to play between her legs. Her body stiffened as those probing fingers rubbed against something inside her. She gasped, body bucking as his eyes met her confused ones. His eyes shuttered in pleasure before fingers playfully rubbed the place again. She gasped again, involuntary clenching against his fingers. His dark chuckle against the skin of her mound was the only warning before the assault began. 

Rey squealed in his arms, bucking and twisting as his fingers rubbed and rubbed. She wasn’t sure if she was trying to run away from the pleasure or run toward it. It was too much but not enough at the same time. She barely registered the sucking kisses he laid on her abdomen that would later leave marks. Her eyes rolled before stars covered her vision and a rush of fluid squirted onto his clothes. 

* * *

Kylo watched as his scavenger quivered in her restraints, barely conscious. They didn’t have much time but he couldn’t keep his hands off her. His hands passed tenderly against her neck, her jaw, her lips. The instinct to dominate and lay claim to this woman had always undone all of the lessons that had been drilled into him. Even though he had chosen the slowest turbolift to transport them to the throne room, he wasn’t sure how much more time they had. He would wear her fluids proudly on his clothes as proof that he chose her, their joined cause. The vision had not lied. 

The turbolift shifted, metal groaning against metal as it jerked to a stop. The lights shuttered before shutting off completely, enclosing them in darkness. He covered his body over hers protectively, moving to disengage the magnet holding the binders to the wall. He hissed in dismay when she almost fell to the ground. Hooking the binders behind his neck, he pulled her against his chest as he scanned the lift. Finally a red light lit the dimmed enclosed space as the emergency recording came on. 

The electronic voice reported a blessing on Kylo’s chosen path. Pleased, he looked into the face of the naive scavenger, wanting to know what a physical connection would feel like. The force visions had dimmed the taste of her juice on his tongue, had stifled the clenched of her pussy on his fingers. He worked on the clasp of his pants, pulling them to his knees. He just needed to feel her again. He needed reassurance that if they were together in all ways, they’d be able to overcome anything. His master would not be able to touch them. 

Kylo lifted Rey against the wall, feeling the pull of metal against his neck at the movement. He gripped her firm bottom between his hands and used her weight to rub her very wet pussy against his throbbing cock. Groaning against the sensation, he waited for her eyes to open while stimulating her body one more time. Her eyelids fluttered as his cock head passed against her clit. Smiling to himself, he kissed her lips enticing her back to wakefulness, back to him.

* * *

When Rey came to, she was confused but the lips pressing against hers were intoxicating. They playfully dueled for dominance in the dark. Eyes fluttering open as the lips pulled away, she registered the dim red light and electronic recording that looped on repeat. 

_Error, Error. Emergency stop. Turbolift has been disengaged. Error, Error. Emergency stop. Turbolift has been disengaged._

She gasped as something hard and hot stimulated her clit. Already, it throbbed and tingled, more sensitive from the previous manipulations. 

“Kylo, what’s going on?” She asked, even as she pressed against his cock. 

“This turbolift always breaks,” he murmured against her cheek, leaving a trail of kisses. “We have some time before the mechanics can re-engage the systems.”

He licked at her jawline as he continued rubbing her against his cock. “What should we do in that time?”

She whimpered, “I don’t think I can handle anymore...”

“Giving up already?” He crooned, playfully. “Don’t you want to feel my cock plunging deep inside your pussy?”

Her insides clenched at his words, wanting, lusting. His dirty words were making her hot again. The sensation between their bodies milked more juice from her pussy. His cock was drenched now, slipping across her folds erotically. The sounds were so loud in the enclosed space and he let the actions speak for themselves. Her head fell forward onto his shoulder as she groaned at the eroticism.

He hummed in delight, “I don’t think your pussy wants to stop. I think it wants more. It sounds very wet and naughty, don’t you think?” 

She mumbled her reply against his clothes, her hands clenching in the binders around his neck. 

“I can’t hear you, my sweet scavenger. You’ll have to speak up if you want my cock.”

“Yes, I want it,” she relented, mumbling against his neck, a small tongue flicking at his skin. 

His fingers clasped the locks of her hair, pulling her face back until their gazes held. 

“Tell me you want me,” he demanded, stilling the movement of his hips.

Eyes heavy lidded, she gave him what he desired. “I want you.”

On a growl, he lifted her until her cunt lips flared against his cockhead and let gravity sink her down until their hips touched. They both groaned at the sensation, panting at the shared pleasure. Nothing could compare to this. Their half clothed bodies rubbed against each other reveling in the connection. She sucked at his lips, clutching the locks of his hair in her bound hands as she drank in the depth, the stretching. In reply, his hips humped gently against her, letting her get used to his girth. 

“Am I stretching this little pussy?” He murmured against her lips, starting to pump his hips. 

Rey moaned in response, lost in bliss. 

Kylo groaned in satisfaction. It was beautiful. She was beautiful. Lost in the sensations, her eyes were heavy lidded, her lips hungry for his own. One pale breast jiggled from the deep thrust of his hips, the nipple teasing his gaze. The other breast struggled against their binds, the outline of one hidden nipple standing tall beneath the cloth. Their clothes bunched around their waist as she accepted him inside of her body. 

Using the wall, he shifted her higher in his arms, letting her knees straddle the bend of his arms. She yelped as he seated himself deeper. Ravenous for more, she used her bound hands to support herself around his neck as he moved away from the wall. 

She mewled against his neck, sucking and licking as she fell deeper and harder on his cock. His hips shifted before drilling into her pussy, letting gravity drive his cock even deeper inside her. Her head fell back, the sounds of pleasure no longer contained behind her throat. 

“Yes, yes, yes,“ she chanted, unable to help herself. A well of lust burst opened inside her and she wanted more. She wanted him to fuck her, deep and hard. She didn’t want him to stop. 

“Do you like how I fuck you? Do you want more of my cock?” Kylo groaned. “Your pussy is clenching me so tight. It’s so hungry for this cock.“

Rey whimpered, “Yes, I want it. I want your cock. It feels so good.”

Spurred by her words, he quickened his pace, bouncing her pussy on his thick shaft. Her fluids dripped from her core to the crack of her bottom, and coated his thighs. The slap slap slap of their bodies resonated in the turbolift drowning out the sound of the electronic voice. 

“Who owns this pussy?” He demanded as his cock twitched. 

“Yours. It’s your pussy! Only you can fuck this pussy!” Rey squealed in his arms.

“Fuck!” Kylo pushed her against the wall, crushing their bodies together painfully. 

He started to drill his hips between her thighs, plunging in and out quickly. His pubic bone rubbed against her clit and Rey cried out before finding his lips. She wanted to taste him as she drew closer and closer to the edge of release. Her head fell back and his mouth followed hers, not breaking the contact as he swallowed her cries. He grunted, as she rhythmically milked his shaft until he spilled deep inside of her. 

* * *

Rey frowned, looking around for her missing shoe, unsure where it had gone in the chaos. She tried to ignore the man who kneeled in front of her redoing the ties at her waist. Her body still throbbed, aching from their rough fucking. She was not familiar with interactions after sex and the discomfort made her want to escape the turbolift. 

Kylo stood before turning to search the far end of the turbolift. Grabbing something from the floor, he stood before pulling a hidden lever. The electronic voice cut midway, and a new set of yellow lights flickered on. A stormtrooper’s voice echoed throughout the lift asking for identification.

In a voice he never used with her, Kylo ordered the soldier to re-engage the turbolift. Now. Not needing identification anymore, the stormtrooper stuttered an affirmative and quickly cut off.

Kylo came back toward her with the missing shoe in his hands. He gestured for her to lift her foot and she obeyed. The turbolift booted up before moving forward toward their destination. It seemed the stormtrooper didn’t want to test their luck against Kylo Ren. She studied his stoic features, suddenly wanting proof this wasn’t another force vision.

“You don’t have to do this,” she finally whispered as he placed her covered foot back onto the ground. 

“I do.” He said with finality, standing. 

“I feel the conflict in you. It’s tearing you apart,“ she began, but his eyes were focused inward. 

She took a step forward. “Ben, when we touched hands, I saw your future. You will not bow before Snoke. You will turn. I’ll help you.”

She had his full attention now. 

He looked at her, conflicted and confused before moving behind her to redo the hair he had tangled. 

“I saw something too. And because of what I saw. I know that when the moment comes, you’ll be the one to turn. You’ll stand with me.” 

He turned her to face him. His voice was quiet when he said, “Rey, I saw who your parents were.”

She stared at him, more confused than ever. The turbolift stopped and the doors opened behind her. She turned to face the rumored Supreme Leader, the semen of his apprentice still leaking between her thighs. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a personal headcanon that this is the same turbolift that he destroyed with his mask in the beginning of TLJ and that is the reason why it's so janky.


End file.
